narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Ginko
The Ginko, is a blind fish that lives within the darkness of the Tokoyami. It appears as a huge, glowing eel-like creature and is the initial cause of the Tokoyami inhabiting other living creatures. The Ginko's role is to devour various things and turns them into Tokoyami for which it can reside in and when it or the Tokoyami eat something, the energy from it gets released as a bright, powerful light. When someone sees the light projuced by the Ginko/Tokoyami, it brands them as prey and gives them the choice of being devoured by it entirely or becoming a host for it, if suitable. If the host becomes a host, the Ginko will consume one of the hosts eyes and leave a Tokoyami portal behind where the eye once was. It then becomes the hosts job to feed the Tokoyami, and in turn the Ginko, whatever they can so that more Tokoyami can be created. Then once enough is consumed, the Ginko will release more energy, which can be used by the host to empower themselves with more energy to use. This promotes a harmony between the host and the Ginko. The host feeds the Ginko/Tokoyami and in turn for providing a mobile living condition and food, the Ginko grants the host more energy and power. The Ginko, once it enters a host, usually never leaves or surfaces until the host is about to die. When this happens, the Ginko/Tokoyami will find a dark place to reside until they can find a new host or means to travel to a better location.This is because the Ginko is weak when exposed to the light and if left within it for too long, will desolve and become a part of it. This is the reason as to why it lives within the Tokoyami, because no light can pierce it normally. However if the Ginko does surface, it will only during the darkest of nights and when it does it does so to feed or find a host. If without a host, the Tokoyami that the Ginko has already created will continue to feed off whatever they can, usually small organisms and when they do the Ginko will release the light as it normally does. If someone close by mostly avoids this phenomenon when it happens and see it from a far, they will be safe, however continuous exposure to it will start to affect a person, first by turning their eyes green and their hair white, then soon enough they will lose one eye to the Tokoyami, though will not gain the inhabitation of the Ginko, and lastly they will be completely devoured and turned into Tokoyami entirely. On rare cases, if the user is capable, they will be able to summon the Ginko and consume it. If this happens, the Ginko will no longer end up using the individual as a host, but instead will merge with them, combining with their soul. If this happens, the individual will no longer need to feed it, only themselves. With that, the individual will have full control over their Tokoyami, and be able to create them and co-exist with them as if they were the Ginko itself. Since the Ginko would be a part of the consumer, all of its energy will be passed on to the user, granted them a very powerful life force, which will emit more and more as long as they eat and create Tokoyami. With this energy and life force, their body will be able to regenerate at incredible rates, replacing lost limbs or organs with constructed Tokoyamis. Also, with the continuing flow of powerful life energy, their body will cease to age, their cells always able to regenerate, granting the individual close to immortality. However, the user would lose their ability to procreate, only being able to pass on Tokoyami to new hosts, or try to give birth to new Ginkos, which would infect and possibly consume those who could not properly control them. Those who would become consumed this way, would be turned into Tokoyami, which would seek out the creator and merge with them to survive. With the individual's body consisting of mostly living elements, such as the Tokoyami and the Ginko, they will be compelled to survive, all being one. Since this is the case, if the individual's body were to be destroyed by some means, the Tokoyami will consume what is around them to make them whole again. Also, since the Ginko has fused with them, even if their head were to be severed from their body, the Ginko and Tokoyami would still be able to function, which includes the persons body, their main goal always being to complete themselves once more. The same goes for if the individual's body was cut into muntiple parts. The smaller pieces would then desolve into pure Tokoyami and proceed to live as Tokoyami do, until they could make it back to the Ginko. If the pieces are left alone for too long, they will desolve and the Tokoyami would die, however, as long as the Ginko remained, new Tokoyami would be able to be created to reform the missing pieces as long as it could gather some sort of energy to do so. This process takes a lot of time however, and if too much damage is done, the Ginko will only be able to create enough for it to survive, molded with the soul of the consumer, and wait until it could revive properly. This state can cause terrible memory loss for the user, for when they can regenerate to their former selves. ------- Ginko Evolution: The Ginko, once combined with the user, has been known to adapt and evolve, both itself and the hosts body. To do so, the Ginko will infect others through the user and then consume those who are infected into the users body, absorbing their abilities and using their energy and life force to feed the Ginko. The user will inherit the powers and traits of the consumed, but at a cost of som of the Ginko's power.